In the Lights of Fame
by Adventurous Heart
Summary: Zoe convinces the Boys to sing at a Kareokie contest. A (non-gay) fic of Koji and Takuya performing the BackStreet Boy's Classic song: 'The One.' Reviews are wanted. I also fixed some glitches in the story. " Sorry 'bout that.


My last fic was a total bust. SO I quit trying to make a series. Alas, short fics.

**Okies, I've also fixed the whole "_repeating-the-end-part-of-the-story_" issue.**

This one is actually based on a dream I had while I fell asleep listening to my 'The One' mp3 of the BSB.

It's amazing what you'll listen to in desperation to Gospel Country on a two day trip to Florida. 0.o

Anyway. Here You Go.

The only thing I can suggest is, please listen to the song while you read the lyrics part. You'll be amazed how freakin' awesome it really sounds.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing of Digimon, except a digivice. p And I own nothing of the BSB or their songs; except the Cd's I bought. Okies?

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**In The Light of Fame**

"And now... Presenting... Spirit Frontier!"  
Koji and Takuya walk out on the stage and Takuya smiles at the screaming cheers of the audience.

"This is gonna be great Koji!" Takuya whispered to his friend beside him, who, at first, didn't want to be here, but, now... it looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"Good luck boys." The announcer said off-hand, as he left the stage.

The music started and Takuya and Koji started their song.  
I'll be the one...

The music picked up pace and Takuya fixed a wide grin on his face.

J.P., Tommy, Zoe, and Kouichi, cheered loudly as Takuya and, the now grinning, Koji started to sway vigorously to the music.

Now, I guess at this point, you're confused. Well, let me take you back to the beginning of this whole story, and we'll take it from there.

(o)(o)(o)

"Takuya! Takuya! Look! Koji! Wait Up!" Zoe yelled at the boys as her and Tommy met up with the group.  
She was hold some kind of rolled up poster of sign in her hand.

Tommy stopped, resting his hands on his knees and panted like a puppy.

"What's this about?" Koji asked.  
"Yeah. What's you got their Zoey?" Takuya complied.

"It's... a -huff- contest." She panted. (She must've been running clear from 4 blocks down to be huffing that much)

"What kind of contest?" Kouichi asked politely.

Having caught her breath now, she resumed an excited expression on her face and unrolled the poster.

"A singing contest!" She said brightly. "Every contestant chooses a band song to sing, and sings it. Simple!"  
Takuya and Koji and perplexed looks on their faces as she explained further.

"All you have to do is sign out this form--" she pulled another parchment from her back pocket.  
"-- with the name of your Group or Band, the Band you're using the song from, the song name, and you're names."

"So?" Takuya took the liberty of asking.  
Zoe shot a look his direction and turned to Koji.  
"So! You guys can enter! It'll be fun!"

"We're boys. We don't sing." J.P. Added, trying to sound cool.

Zoe now shot a look towards J.P. "I know _you_ can't. I was referring to you three." She stated, looking at Takuya and the twins.

"US!?" They all said at once. "WHY?!"

"Because, you're perfect for it!" Zoe replied enthusiastically.

"I can't even sing." Kouichi said, a little embarrassed, but happier to find an excuse than anything.

"Yeah! Me either!" Takuya jumped in.

"Ha! That's a laugh Takuya! I've heard you sing in the showers after practice!" Koji mocked.

"He _is_ pretty good." Kouichi agreed.

"There is _no_ way you're getting me on that stage all by myself." Takuya said.

"Koji, you can be his partner then!" Zoe said cheerfully.

"No--" Koji began to protest, but J.P. Tommy, and Zoe had their hands on their hips and stared at him, threatening.  
The kind of look that said clearly; 'You're so not getting out of this one.'  
Koji sighed. "--use arguing I suppose."

(o)o(o)o(o)

**One Hour Later...**

Sitting at the Ice Cream shop, Zoe, the extensive planner, had established their group name and their song.

"SPIRIT FRONTIER?!"  
"BACKSTREET BOYS?!"  
They boys looked confused.

"Yeah. I couldn't think of a better group name, and the Backstreet Boys should be fairly simple for you to sing."

Annoyed, but knew they weren't escaping this one, asked in unison: "What song?"

"Hmmm..." Zoe shuffled though her notebook paper, and picked one of her likening. "The One."

"Okaaaay..." Takuya said skeptically.

"Here's an MP3 disk with the song on it for both of you, and here's your lyrics."

"Why can't you do this?" Takuya Grumbled. Again, the look was shot at him, and he asked no further.

(o)(o)(o)

**One Week Later...**

The night had come where the boys were to sing at The Club; a cafe.

It had been one week of fussing, and shouting, and practice, but the night finally came, and they turned in their form.

"Spirit Frontier?" The form lady asked questionably. The boys just shrugged.

"Fine. Here's you're number. The first prize winner wins a digital camera." She listed.

"Okay. Thank you." Koji said.

Takuya waved at the small group of kids huddled around a single table, front row center.  
"Good Luck!" They yelled.

"And now... Presenting... Spirit Frontier!" The familiarly odd name rung a bell as the boys got off the bench backstage.

Koji and Takuya walked out on the stage and Takuya smiled at the screaming cheers of the audience.

"This is gonna be great Koji!" Takuya whispered to his friend beside him, who, at first, didn't want to be here, but, now... it looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"Good luck boys." The announcer said off-hand, as he left the stage.

The music started and Takuya and Koji started their song.  
_I'll be the one..._

The music picked up pace and Takuya fixed a wide grin on his face.

J.P., Tommy, Zoe, and Kouichi, cheered loudly as Takuya and, the now grinning, Koji started to sway vigorously to the music.

**Koji:**_ Ooh...  
I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies_

Koji smiled as he realized how good he actually sounded singing this song.

**Takuya:**_ There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night_

Takuya harbored the same reaction.

The beat, once again picked up and they found themselves exchanging smiles, as they got into the mood of the song.

**Both:** _I'll be the one, -I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, --I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one_

**Koji:**_ To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light _

**Takuya:**_ There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night_

**Both:**_ I'll be the one, -I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, --I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one_

**Takuya:**_ To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
Koji: You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true _

**Takuya:**_ I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please  
_  
The music broke down, and Takuya and Koji found themselves in personal compition to win the hearts of the ladies in the crowd.

**Koji:**_ I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright _

**Takuya:**_ I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run _

**Both:**_ I'll be the one, -(I'll be the one) --I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, -(I'll be the light) --I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one _

**Takuya:**_ I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright _

**Koji:**_ I'll be the one  
I'll be the light -(I'll be the light)  
Where you can run  
To make it all right _

**Both:**_ I'll be the one _

**Takuya:** _To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright _

**Koji:** _I'll be the one  
_  
The crowd cheered at the stunning performance. Obviously motioning that they should be crowned winners. And, since this was audience decision, they were.

"Winners of the first annual Independent Karaoke Contest is..." The announcer hesitated for dramatics. "...Frontier Spirit!"

The crowd cheered even louder, and above it, the cheers of their friends could be heard.

"Here's you're prize." The digital camera was handed to Koji, and as the announcer handed it to him, Koji whispered something in his ear.

Takuya grinned, almost knowing what Koji was thinking, and motioned for their friends to come up.

"We couldn't have done it without you." He smiled to them.

And the Announcer took the picture of all the Digidestined, in the lights of fame.

**The End.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOT A GAY FIC!!! They are not singing to, or about each other. Ewww! No way! I want no reviews consering that. Why am I saying eww? Because I don't like the idea of Koji/Takuya being Gay.  
Yes, I read gay fics, but I simply don't write them. Proabably because I have a huge crush on Takuya, and I don't like the idea of him being gay. (this is to answer someone's question...)

Okay...? So? Besides that, what did you think?

My first finished story.

In case you didn't notice, sometimes there was a charater that sung a small vocal solo durning the song.  
-was Takuya  
-- was Koji

Cliché that they won, I know. But I thought it was cool.

And I couldn't do them in Japan, so I made it general. They could be anywhere. So... no flaming on 'No Japan.'

It was mainly a Takuya and Koji fic, so I made mainly Takuya and Koji.

And It's not very long... so... I dunno what to say about that.  
I'm going to have to blame my muse for being transferred to someone else when this story hit me. I'm stuck with a new one. glares at new muse

Anyway, please review it please.


End file.
